


Reaching (Reylo AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo Ren is the leader of the First Order, a galactic rebellion dedicated to wiping out the Resistance.Rey is a waitress at Olive Garden.What happens when he makes a stop on Earth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first book on ao3, as well as my first Reylo fanfic. i'm definitely not an experienced writer, but i hope you all enjoy. :)
> 
> (this is The Last Jedi/Force Awakens.)
> 
> i'd to thank reylorobyn2011 for being a super cool beta.

 

"Are we really landing on some planet we've never gone to?" General Armitage Hux sneers at Kylo Ren. Hux was never a fan of Kylo Ren. He thinks he is a bratty child who throws temper tantrums at his own will. Hux thought of himself more like the superior younger brother who gets constantly overlooked.

"Do you have issues with it? The Resistance is hot on our tail, and this place seems very... different." Kylo says. His voice is mechanical, due to his voice-altering helmet. Kylo looks at the blue and green planet.

_What wonders lie there? Maybe Skywalker is in hiding there._ Kylo thought to himself.

“We have a TIE Fighter ready for landing. Are you ready?” Hux asks Kylo.

Kylo nods and walks off, slightly excited for what the mysterious planet holds. He steps inside the Fighter, and descends onto the planet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Rey. Hostess.” Nataya says giving Rey a push to the desk.

Rey _hated_ her job. But, it was a job. It paid. And she occasionally stole food. She brushes the baby hairs back, and a couple walks in.

“Welcome to Olive Garden. Table for two?” she smiles.

The woman nods and Rey guides them to a table in the rise and hands them menus.

“Your waiter will be here soon.” Rey smiles warmly, walking away.

_Five more minutes, keep it together._ Rey encourages herself.

Working in a restaurant chains is both good and bad. Leaning closer to the bad side, it seemed to Rey that she’d always gotten the bad customers. The worst was last month, when she had to explain that the utensils aren’t supposed to be taken home. She stands at the desk, waiting for someone to come in.

It’s 11:27 A.M. on a Tuesday.

She opens the little crayon packet and starts to color on a notepad that was left next to the pens. She starts to draw a little fox sleeping, as she wishes that is what she was doing herself.

“Rey, you can leave now.” Nataya says, setting up next to her.

Rey sighs happily and runs to the back, taking off her pin and waist apron. She grabs her backpack and steps out into the fresh air of South Florida, when she sees something descend from the sky. “What the…” Rey trails off.

She walks in the direction of the ship, it only being two miles away in a demolished park. It’s some weird circular thing with wings, and she sees a figure in there. “ _Holy crap_. Is this a UFO?”

She takes out her phone to call 911, when she hears a hissing sound. She runs behind a tree, and sees a big figure step out of it. It’s wearing some weird helmet, and it has a cape. She takes a photo of it, and it’s head turns in her direction, staring directly at her. It lifts up a hand, and she goes flying towards it.

“Where am I?” the voice says. It’s deep, sounding robotic.

“This is South Florida.” she chokes out, her hands reaching to try to lessen its grip.

“What’s the name of this planet?”

“Earth.”

Her vision starts to become blurry, and it finally lets go. She pants, holding her neck in pain.

_I gotta run._ Rey says to herself.

It looks up and starts to walk away, giving Rey the chance to run in the opposite direction.

“And where are you going?” the voice asks.

“Oh, I was just gonna…” she points her thumbs behind her. “Go home.”

“No. Guide me through Earth.”

Rey’s face blanks.

_What._

“Well, you see, Earth is very big, and there’s a lot of water separating some parts… but since you’re in Florida, I can help you with that?”

It says nothing.

It just stares at Rey and she asks, “Are you human?”

“Yes.”

She is relieved slightly.

“Do you not know who I am?”

“Should I?” Rey challenges.

It tilts its head. Maybe I should.

“Can I see your face?” Rey shyly asks.

_Imagine if he was super hot._

He pauses before reaching up, and taking off the helmet.

_Oh my God, he’s hot._

He has dark brown hair that’s curlier than Rey’s, and she was pretty sure that he had better hair than she did. Big, brown eyes stared back at her, and some full, pink lips.

“Show me Florida.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure.”

Rey had no idea how she was so calm right now.

Maybe it was the adrenaline flowing through her veins.

“Where am I now?”

“This is Miami… I work near here… there’s about 2.5 million people here. It’s an okay place overall.”

He nods, stepping forward. “Where is your capital?”

“Tallahassee’s up north.”

“Okay.”

Rey starts to walk out of the field, the man following behind her. “Um, what about your ship? Surely you don’t want it out in the open like that. We have some crazy people in Florida.”

He looks back at it and asks, “Do you have anywhere to put it where it will not seem… suspicious?”

“Not really. Can you like… shrink it?”

His nose scrunches up, and Rey’s heart flutters.

_I’m pretty sure this guy is evil. Why do all the bad guys have to be so hot?_

“No.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to leave it there.” Rey shrugs.

“Okay.”

“Alright, now lemme show you the sights of Miami.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This girl intrigued Kylo. She didn’t seem to be afraid of him, although he knew she was terrified. She had bright hazel eyes that pierced his soul, and it’s like she saw him before he took off the helmet. Short, but obviously she had attitude. It unfortunately reminded him of Hux.

“So here is where I work, Olive Garden, where they have Italian food. Do you know what Italian is? I’m gonna say no. The food is based off a place in Europe called Italy, and it’s shaped like a boot. I’ve never been, but from what I’ve seen, it’s really pretty. Anyway, I’m rambling. Is there anything specific that you want to see?”

“How do you people live here?” Kylo looks around, seeing only buildings with stores and the Olive Garden place the girl mentioned.

People stared at him and he couldn’t necessarily blame them. He’s a 6’3” guy dressed in all black, wearing a cape.

“Well, there’s these things called neighborhoods, suburbs, apartments, condos, and hotels. Neighborhoods and suburbs are kinda the same thing, except suburbs usually have a cul de sac. Apartments and condos are kinda the same thing too. But hotels are where peoples stay for short periods of time. There’s a lot in South Florida. We’re kinda a tourist trap.”

“And what do you live in?”

“I work at Olive Garden.”

“Are you not paid well?”

For some reason, the thought of her being mistreated slightly irked Kylo.

“$9.35 per hour. I live in an apartment.”

“Why don’t they pay you well?”

Rey shrugs. “It’s a bit higher than minimum wage. Anyway, what else do you want to know? I don’t have to head to work until around 9.”

Kylo thought to himself.

_Maybe she’s heard of Luke._

“Have you heard of a Luke Skywalker?” Kylo asks her, deciding against reading her mind.

She turns around and he notices her staring at his face, her eyes looking away briefly before saying, “Nope.”

“So, uh, where do you come from?”

“Chandrila. In the Bormea sector. It looks a little bit like Earth.”

“Chandrila? Is that a planet too? In the Milky Way?” Rey asks.

She seemed to be interested, as if she hasn’t traveled to other planets.

“Yes, it is a planet. Not in the Milky Way however; I’m here because the Resistance was following our ship, and we hit light speed and ended up here.”

“You can go to light speed?”

“Of course. Have you not?”

“Uh, no! The fastest I’ve gone is 90 in a 75! You really are not from here! I thought you might be a guy on drugs with magnets.”

_Is that normal in Florida?_

“Oh.”

“Another question. Why did you choke me? And how?”

Kylo had already forgotten that he had choked her.

“It’s a habit. I used the Force.”

Rey’s eyebrows practically shoot off her face. “Oh. Okay. Well, that’s… cool.”

_I gotta ditch him._ Rey thought. _I’m not tryna die._

Kylo felt a bit saddened hearing her thoughts. Truthfully, he wouldn’t trust himself either. He’s incredibly dangerous and as Hux says, ‘temperamental.’ And he couldn’t make her stay, for that would probably scare her even more. He had no idea why he wanted her to stay either. Something about her just… pulled him to her. The only reasonable explanation is that she may be force-sensitive, but as he’s observed, the people on Earth don’t seem to know about the Force.

“Okay, so, considering I just told you about hotels, maybe you should stay in one? They give you free breakfast, and um, yeah.” Rey says rubbing her arm.

“Why? You don’t want me in your home?” he challenges.

“ _No! What?_ Who said that? Why would you think that?” Rey nervously laughs.

_What if he can read my mind? He probably could._ Rey thought.

Kylo mentally smirks.

_It seems she’s catching up._

“You can stay with me. You’d have to sleep on the floor. Or do you have bedding on your ship?”

“Why would I have bedding on my ship?”

“I don’t know. Use your cape then.” Rey jokes.

Kylo doesn’t smile. He doesn’t understand why people make fun of his cape. It’s stylish.

“I will.”

“Okay.”

They continue to walk down the street, people staring at him again. It was like he was back on the ship. They were all terrified.

“Uh, hi.” Kylo looks down to see Rey waving in his face, and he must’ve zoned out.

“What’s your name?”

“Kylo Ren.”

“That’s… interesting. Is that your real name?”

_No._

“Yes.”

“Okay, Kylo, I’m Rey. Is Ren your last name?”

“Not really. Just say Kylo.” he shrugs.

Kylo felt oddly comfortable with her. She brought out a side of him he never knew he had in half an hour.

He liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love all your feedback, and i'm glad you all enjoy the book!! i won't be posting every day, but i thought y'all might want another chapter. :)
> 
> thank you again to reylorobyn2011 for being a super cool beta!!

 "What's that?" he asks behind her, his quiet voice disrupting the silence.

 

 Rey was acting as his tour guide in the park today, and it was going well so far. Kylo may not have been talking the majority of the time, only because he was admiring Earth's nature. It was different from the same old black he saw everyday. It smelled like fresh, clean air over here.

 

"What's what?"

 

 "What are those children doing?" He says pointing to some kids.

 

 Rey laughs and says, "They're doing a dance move. It's called a dab. It's extremely stupid looking, I know.”

 

 Kylo's lip twitches as he watches Rey's smile widen as she looks at the kids. Her smile was incredibly infectious, and he hated it.

 

"Do you do it?" Kylo inquires.

 

"Pfft. No. Who said I did?" Rey laughs nervously.

 

 The only time she'd dabbed was when she was home alone, with her own intrusive thoughts.

 

It was a dark time.

 

Kylo nods, and continues to walk ahead of Rey.

 

 "What's it like in your um... ship thingy?" Rey ponders out loud.

 

"You mean my TIE Silencer."

 

"Yeah, sure. TIE Silencer."

 

 "It's dark. Sometimes loud, but comfortable. I presume you haven't been in any sort of ship like that."

 

Rey snorts and adds, "I've never been on a plane."

 

"Plane?"

 

 Rey points up into the sky, and an oddly shaped object is flying above, a noise seemingly disturbing the air around them.

 

 "It's like a ship of yours, but it can hold a lot of people, and it takes you different places. It costs a lot of money though."

 

 Kylo nods and Rey finally leads the way, getting to the playground where only eight children were.

 

 "This is a playground, where kids play. Obviously. That's a slide, which you go down, monkey bars, which you climb, and a seesaw, which is like, something that you rise and go down on."

 

 A kid runs past Kylo and he stares at the child, wearing a shirt with some sort of animal on it.

 

 He turns his attention to Rey, who stares almost longingly at the playground, as she wishes she could go down the slide herself. She tried to return to a childhood that almost wasn’t hers.

 Rey was an orphan. She has no idea who her parents were, although they weren’t good ones. The earliest memories she has of them is when they left her at the orphanage. 

 

 "How'd you get that scar?" Kylo hears a voice ask him.

 

 He looks around before looking down at the child that had run past him.

 

 Rey snaps back into reality and she gives Kylo a nod, almost as to say, 'go ahead.'.

 

"I got it during a battle with the Resistance."

 

 "Oh. I got a bruise from the monkey bars but mommy gave me a kiss so it's better."

 

 Rey stares adoringly at the child, his hands moving as he talks, and how Kylo gives him full attention.

 

 "That's not how it works. A kiss does not heal anything." Kylo explains to the child.

 

 "Uh, yeah. It does. Did she not kiss you? Every time my mommy kisses me, it stops hurting."

 

 Rey's cheeks heat up and she looks away, having the thought of her kissing Kylo burnt into her mind.

 

Kylo furrows his eyebrows.

 

_  Is it possible that a kiss actually helps? _ he ponders. Kylo never had a romantic encounter. He’d seen his parents kiss before, but that was when he was seven.

 

"Rey."

 

 She turns back to Kylo, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

 

 "Do kisses make things feel better? Or is this child lying?"

 

 Rey grins and says, "Sometimes, but it depends on who gives it."

 

 The child runs away, going up and down the slide five more times before running back to his mother.

 

“Are you going to give me one? For my scar?”

 

 Rey snaps her head towards Kylo, her bun falling out in the process.

 

“What?”

 

 Rey could feel a smile creeping up, although this wasn’t the time.

 

_ Why does he have to be so hot? _

 

An awkward moment of silence passes.

 

 "Do you have any food here?" Kylo asks, as Rey hears his stomach grumble, interrupting her… explicit thoughts. 

 

 "Yes! Of course. Multiple places. What would you like?" Rey says taking out her phone.

 

"Ramorean capanata."

 

 "'Cuse me?" she says looking up from her phone, bewildered.

 

"Do you not have any?"

 

Rey gives an awkward laugh.

 

"No? Are we supposed to?"

 

Kylo's jaw clenches, and Rey notices.

 

_ Ramorean capanata is my favorite dish and they don't even have that here? What kind of planet it this?  _ Kylo grumbles.

 

_  Oh my God. I'm gonna die. This is the end.  _ Rey thought to herself as she stared at Kylo.

 

"Fine. What do you have here?" Kylo almost snarls.

 

 "We have varieties of meats, if that may make you feel better. I don't know how to describe them. There's a Chicken Kitchen around the corner, the food there is very pleasant." 

 

 Rey hated talking like she was sophisticated. This was the South, and by the way Kylo seems to have knowledge of Earth, saying a Southern contraction may give him an aneurysm.

 

"Okay."

 

 They walk there in silence, as Rey opens the door, and towering Kylo walks in, his head almost hitting the door frame.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


 "So um, now is the time I head back to work, so I don't know what you're gonna do."

 

"I probably have to go back to my ship."

 

 Kylo didn't want to go back. He wanted to be with Rey way more than he wanted to see Hux. To be fair, he never wanted to see Hux.

 

 Rey was slightly disappointed that he had to leave. It was only their first day of meeting, and she felt like she had a dysfunctional friend. She didn’t have that many here, because she was a hermit who didn’t speak to anyone, and survived by herself.

 

 "Oh, okay. Are you gonna come back?" Rey says with a hint of eagerness.

 

 "Should I?" Kylo cocks his head to the side, his curls moving with him.

 

"Yes! I mean uh, I don't know. Do you like it here?"

 

 Rey was taken aback. She'd never been this happy to talk to a person.

 

"It's okay. Better than the Finalizer." he quietly jokes.

 

“Is the Finalizer another ship? Is it big?”

 

 Rey realized after the final sentence came out of her mouth, she thought it might’ve been taken the wrong way. If he knows what a sex joke is.

 

“Yes.”

 

_  Two things are big.  _ Kylo thought to himself. He wondered if they joked about these types of things here.

 

“Can I go on it?”

 

_ Yes. Both things. _

 

 “I don’t know if you’d want to leave here. I’m the supreme leader of the First Order.

You’d probably be happier here.”

 

 “What fun does it look like I’m having?” Rey laughs. “Working at Olive Garden isn’t all that. Plus, I’d be the first person in the world-- hopefully, to go on a foreign spaceship!”

 

 Kylo wished she could join him. It would be nice to have a smiling face on board. Not sure if a smiling face is the cover for the  _ First Order  _ per se, but it  _ would  _ be nice.

 

“No, Rey. You're staying on Earth.” 

 

Kylo couldn't risk her dying at the hands of the Resistance. 

 

“Oh, okay. I'm pretty sure you guys don't have ice skating though. I love ice skating.” Rey says gliding around.

 

“We have Hoth. It's very cold.” 

 

Kylo hated Hoth. He definitely preferred cold to heat, but Hoth was too much.

 

“Oh crap! I only have 5 minutes to get there! Sorry Kylo, you just gotta let me know, are you going to the ship or staying with me?” Rey says clapping her hands.

 

They both wished to stay together. Rey finally found a friend. Kylo finally found someone who listens.

 

Kylo thought of the downsides to staying here.

 

_ Nothing. _

 

“I'll stay.”

 

“Okay, so, you would have to go to my house. I can't drive you there, so find a yellow car with a number on the side, and then tell them 25 N Jakku Drive. Here's $30, and my key. That should get you home. I gotta go. Bye!”

 

Rey ran down the street, leaving Kylo with $30 and homeless.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


_ This place is way too hot to wear black. _

 

Kylo walks down the street, and he notices different types of people. Some speak normally, but others speak with an unfamiliar accent, and in a different language.

 

Most of the girls here dressed nothing like Rey, who wore all black like he did. They wore shorts and tank tops, but he decided it was reasonable considering the temperature.

 

He finally finds a yellow 'car’ with numbers on the side, and waves it down.

 

“Hey, where you goin’?” the man says.

 

“To 25 N Jakku Drive.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He eyes him nervously in the mirror, and Kylo could feel the fear radiating off him.

 

Kylo looks outside of the window as he drives, the sun setting outside.

 

The car stops, and the man then says, “$28.37.”

 

Kylo hands him the money, and gets out of the car. He looks at the 'keys' Rey handed him earlier.

 

He puts the jagged edges into the hole, and waits for it to open.

 

_What do I do?_ he says looking at the hole.  


 

He jiggles it to the side, and the door opens.

 

_ Weird. _

 

It was a fairly small space, a kitchen and living area near to each other. Rey had a small TV, although a comfortable looking sofa was near it.

 

He closes the door behind him, putting the keys on the counter.

 

It felt oddly normal to him.

 

Down the hall and to his left was where Rey slept.

 

He didn't want to snoop around, so he sat on the couch.

 

_ What else do you do here? _

 

Kylo sees a small rectangular black box on the table, and he picks it up. It has multiple different buttons in different shapes and sizes.

 

He presses one that says 'VOL’ but nothing happens. He presses a red one at the top which does nothing.

 

As he's about to press another, the TV turns on, and little does Kylo know, he's found what he'll be interested in on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for all the time skips guys! i just wanted to get to the point. also, sorry i couldn't find a regular chris hemsworth pic this is the closest i could get.
> 
> also!! new character introduced and a bit more nataya.
> 
> thanks for all your positive comments, they really made me smile!!
> 
> thank you so much to reylorobyn2011!!

 

Rey groans as she wakes up.

 

 _Oh my gosh! What time is it?_ She thinks to herself.

 

_9:48 A.M._

 

“I gotta go,” she says pulling off the blanket.

 

Until she feels something next to her.

 

She turns around and sees Kylo sleeping, facing away from her.

 

_Did I have sex?_

 

She gently taps his shoulder, waking him up almost immediately.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“Did we…?”

 

“Did we what?” Kylo says as he rubs his eyes.

 

Luke taught him to never be completely asleep.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

He searches her mind and finds out what she means.

 

_What’s sex?_

 

“No. We didn’t.” he says. “Were we supposed to?”

 

“No. I’m gonna go get ready for work.” Rey says quickly, walking away.

 

 _He doesn’t know what it is? And he looks like that?_ Rey thinks to herself as she walks into the shower.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kylo sat on the bed.

 

He looks around the room, trying to find something to do.

 

Walking out of the room, he steps into the room where he watched This Is Us.

 

He walks into the kitchen, and opens the fridge to see almost no food.

 

 _How does she survive?_ He thinks to himself.

 

Closing it, he sits down at the table, and waits for Rey to come out.

 

He thinks of what he will do while Rey is at work.

 

“Hey Kylo, sorry I don’t have anything for you to eat. And anyway, I need to find you some clothes, but I know someone who looks about.. Your size? So you’ll have to come to work with me, and we’ll go to his house during my lunch break.”

 

“What is his name?”

 

“Oh, it’s Nico. I gotta go to work, and since my breakfast is there, I’ll share with you. Let’s go.”

 

Rey grabs her bag and Kylo follows behind her, but before she closes the door, she asks, “Wanna bring your cape?”

 

He doesn’t reply.

 

“What, do you not have jokes on Chandrila?”

 

“We do. Yours aren’t funny.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


They arrive at the restaurant, and she pushes him into the back room, but Nataya sees her.

 

“Uh, Rey, who is this?”

 

“I met him yesterday. His name is Kylo.”

 

“Oh… okay. Well nice to meet you.”

 

Kylo nods and Nataya pulls Rey away from Kylo, who stands in a small room in a place where he’s never gone.

 

“Rey! Is he a fling or something? You can’t bring them here. And he seems a bit… off.”

 

“Nataya, you probably won’t believe me, but he’s from another place. Like, not Earth I found him while I was walking home yesterday. And no, we didn’t do anything.”

 

“Yeah… Rey are you sure he didn’t drug you or something? You’re splitting nonsense. Just keep him in the backroom, and I’ll let you get off early to deal with him.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Have fun with him.”

 

Rey was happy that she got off early, but she didn’t care whether Nat believed her or not.

 

On the other side of the door, Kylo backs away, as he was listening to their conversation.

 

He was slightly disappointed in Rey for telling someone already, but he suspects she trusts the lady.

 

“Hey Kylo, so even though I know you were listening in, I get off early, so I can drop by his house.”

 

He blushes.

 

 _How did she know?_ He thinks to himself.

 

He discreetly scans her mind, and doesn’t find anything, as she pushed him out.

 

_Is she…?_

 

“I gotta go. People are waiting. Nat, can you help him to my breakfast?”

 

 _She won’t have anything to eat._ Kylo thinks as he walks with Nat to another room.

  


* * *

 

  


_Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod,_ Nat thinks to herself.

 

“So um… I’ll show you what to do I guess.”

 

She takes the portion out of the fridge and pokes holes in the thin plastic covering it.

 

“So you put it in the microwave, and put it for about a minute thirty. Get it?”

 

He nods and she almost scurries away.

 

_Geez. What’s up with that guy?_

  


* * *

 

  


“Alright! Kylo, I’m done for the da-- Kylo?”

 

He was using your crayons!

 

He pulls the paper away from Rey’s view, and she asks, “May I see what you were doing?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, okay. So, I already called the Uber, and it’s here, so we gotta go.”

 

He gets up and stuffs the picture in his pocket, and follows behind Rey outside as she says bye to Nat, who gives Kylo a weird look.

 

They both get in the car, and drive to Nico’s house about 20 minutes from mine.

 

She’d already let Nico know she was on his way, and he opens the door when he sees Rey and her friend get out of the car.

 

“Rey! Nice to see you again. Who’s this man?” he says hugging Rey, and sticking out his hand to Kylo. “I’m Nico.”

 

“Kylo Ren.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i'm really glad you enjoy the chapters!!
> 
> this is a bit shorter than the others, but i think it's worth it.
> 
> thank you to reylorobyn2011 for editing for me!!

 

 

“Nice to meet you. Will I be seeing anymore of you?” Nico asks him, while looking at Rey.

 

“Possibly.”

 

Nico winks at Rey and says, “Rey, can I pull you aside for a sec?”

 

Rey looks back at Kylo who seems to be looking at everything except her.

 

They walk into his bedroom and he closes the door.

 

“What is he? A boyfriend? One night stand? If so, you've been doing good.” he laughs.

 

“Nico, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I already told Nat, and I doubt she believes me.” she sighs sitting down and he starts to gather clothes for Kylo.

 

Rey was glad to have Nico as a confidant. He was the type to go along with things, unless they were completely wrong. A go-with-the-flow-guy.

 

“I’ll listen, my imagination is way bigger than hers anyway.”

 

“Okay so basically, yesterday, I was walking home from work, and I see this thing in the sky. So you know me, being all nosey and stuff, I went to go check it out and it’s his TIE Silencer or something. At least that’s what he calls it,” Rey says. “so I walk and check it out, and he standing there, in this weird helmet thingy, and I go _flying_ towards him!”

 

“Flying?”

 

“ _Y_ _es,_ flying. He uses the _force._ Anyway, he asks me where he is and stuff, and he takes off his mask, and...”

 

Rey pauses, and Nico says, “Wow. You like him?”

 

“What?! No! Where’d you get that from?” Rey exclaims.

 

Nico just shrugs and says, “Okay, whatever. I was just asking. Continue.”

 

“You’re so annoying, you know that? Okay, anyway, fast forward to last night, I came home to him watching _This Is Us_.”

 

“Why--”

 

“Lemme finish. So then like, I go and sleep but then he wakes me up because I remind him of Rebecca apparently and he wants me to come watch, so I went out and woke up clinging onto him in my bed. And today, he came to work and Nat let me off early, and I’m thinking it’s because she thinks I’m crazy.”

 

Nico just nods, and scratches his head.

 

“So.. what’s your plan now?”

 

* * *

 

 

_What’s this?_

 

Kylo held a small thing like at Rey’s house, which she called a _remote._

 

He presses the big button, and hears a boom from another room, making Rey and Nico rush out.

 

“What did you do?” Rey scolds him, plucking it out of his hands.

 

She sighs.

 

_It’s like he’s a child._

 

“Why… did you have the garage door opener?”

 

 _So that’s what it’s called._ He thinks.

 

“Wow, Rey, you’re actually serious about this guy, huh?” Nico says from behind Rey.

 

“Oh, so you didn’t believe me?” she snaps, rolling her eyes.

 

“Psh, what? I was testing you, you know, memory…”

 

“Okay, whatever. Just bring the clothes out here, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Whatever you say.”

 

Rey is left with Kylo and she says, “When we get home, I’m gonna need you to tell me what you _do_ know, and what you don’t.”

 

Nico comes back into the room with maybe 3 days worth of clothes and hands them to Kylo, who goes into the bathroom to change into them.

 

“Make sure to keep me updated on this... Situation.”

 

Kylo walks back in with his regular outfit in one hand and Nico’s clothes in the other.

 

“Yeah, yeah. See you, and thanks a mil.”

 

She walks out, grabbing Kylo’s wrist as Nico closes the door behind them.

 

“It’s a walk, so get comfortable.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they arrived home, Rey quickly washed the sweat off her body and handed Kylo a towel and soap as he stepped into her bathroom.

 

 _I wonder how long he’s staying,_ Rey thinks.

 

She picks up his clothes and puts them on the back of the couch as he walks out, his shirt sticking to his chest, as it’s wet.

 

_Lord, give me the strength._

 

Kylo’s jaw clenches and he refrains from smiling and he hears her thought.

 

 _So she finds me appealing,_ Kylo thinks.

 

“So, I taught you what a plane is, but do you know what this is?” Rey asks him, holding up a show as she tries to avert her eyes from him.

 

“A shoe. I know of what you are wearing, but your terms here are weird.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“What is a _ponytail_?”

 

“Well, it’s a band that holds things in people’s hai--”

 

Rey stops talking as her eyes widen, and she stands completely still.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Kylo. You _have_ to let me do your hair.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading all your comments, it really motivates me!!
> 
> thank you thank you thank you reylorobyn2011 for taking time out of your day to help me!! i really appreciate it :)

 

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Kylo, _please._ I cannot resist.”

 

“No.”

 

Rey flung herself on him and started begging with him. Kylo usually liked seeing someone beg him for something, but for Rey, it was different. Awkward, a bit. Could be better in other situations and places.

 

“Why not?”

 

Rey always did the hair of the little girls at the orphanage, and the few boys who kept theirs long. It made her want to be a hair stylist, but knowing how to do cool braids can only get one person so far. Plus, there was a school, but she couldn’t afford it.

 

Kylo shrugs and Rey deeply sighs, trying to make him feel guilty.

 

For the rest of the day, Rey walked around Kylo, heavily sighing when she was near him.

 

“Okay, fine.” Kylo says out loud.

 

Rey comes running from her room, with all her needs in her hand.

 

“Really?!” she squeals.

 

 _I’m starting to regret this._ He thinks to himself.

 

She runs to him and sits him in a position where she’s over him for once.

 

“I’m sorry if I accidentally pull too hard.”  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Rey stands back, and admires her work.

 

She did braids in the front of his har, then pulled it into a bun.

 

 _He looks so hot, oh my gosh._ Rey thinks to herself.

 

Kylo looks in the mirror and he doesn’t really know what to think. He’s only had his hair in 2 styles before. Down, and with a braid back with _Luke_.

 

“Ya like it?” she says poking his shoulders.

 

He nods, trying to make her feel better when she sighs.

 

“Okay, now, what do you wanna do? I’m very bored, and it’s way too hot to go for another walk.” she asks him packing everything up.

 

“ _This Is Us_?”

 

She sighs.

 

“Sure. Do you want anything to eat? Nic’ slipped me some snack money.” she says putting it back in the cabinet.

 

“Do you have the… breakfast? The name is slipping my mind.”

 

“A breakfast bowl? I don’t know if Uber Eats does that, but I’ll see. Go ahead and set up the show. Blankets are in my closet.”

 

Kylo walks away to get the big blanket he used previously, when his hand starts to feel a familiar tingle.

 

A lightsaber.

 

He practically dashes to her room, and finds it in the back of her closet.

 

Picking it up, he ignites it, a violet blade comes out.

 

 _Mace Windu’s?!_ Kylo thinks to himself.

 

“Hey Kylo, oh-- hey you found my loot!” she skips over to him, grabbing it from him.

 

Well, at least tried to.

 

He pulls it out of her reach, and says, “This isn’t yours. It should be destroyed.”

 

She recoils immediately and asks, “Is it dangerous?!”

 

Kylo lies.

 

“No. It’s just not yours.”

 

“I bought it. It’s mine. What’s your issue with that? Is it from your ‘world’ or something?”

 

“Yes. It is. Here, let me show you what it can do.”

 

He takes a paper and moves the lightsaber through it, and the smell of burning paper fills the air.

 

“What the hell Kylo?! You said it wasn’t dangerous!”

 

He twirls it around in his hand and Rey can’t not say it didn’t turn her on a bit.

 

“It’s not. I know how to use it. You’ll be fine,” he says with a hint of pride.

 

He turns it off and hands it to Rey, with a blanket in the other hand and walks away.

 

“Let’s watch.”  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


They’d finished watching, and were both completely caught up in the series.

 

“Wow.”

 

Tears were streaming down Rey’s face, and she was never the one to cry.

 

Kylo had a neutral expression on, and looked at Rey.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“Why aren’t you?”

  



	6. Chapter 6 pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i'm back again with another chapter, and this one is very different from the others. it's a bit shorter, but you might recognize a bit ;)
> 
> IT'S A FLASHBACK
> 
> thank you to reylorobyn2011 for editing!! <33

 

_**-FLASHBACK-** _

 

Rey had decided to hang out with Nico for the day, as they both had a day off and hadn’t seen each other for a while. During their time together they decided to go to all the weird, psychedelic stores they could find. Right now, they were in a store called “Science and More!”

 

“Oh my God, Rey, check this out! It’s one of the little things from _Toy Story 3_! Remember? The monkey with the cymbals?” Nico says holding it up to her face.

 

“Please tell me you’re not buying that. We’re here for items of _value,_ Nic. Not something from a child’s movie.”

 

“Rey, don’t even. I know you loved that movie.”

 

She sighs.

 

“Shut up.”

 

He sighs and puts it back down, when Rey notices a weird feeling.

 

“Nic, I’m gonna go check something out.” she says to the air, because Nico is already across from her in the store.

 

She walks into a room where a curtain of beads covered, and saw something gleaming in the sunlight pouring in from the window.

 

She felt like it was pulling it towards her, so she cautiously moved closer to it.

 

It was a silver-grey cylinder, with some parts black, but is covered in dust, and most likely rust as well.

 

She picks it up, and all of a sudden is in a different setting.

 

_Darkness._

 

_It’s all she sees._

 

_Startled, she stands up to get a look around and a bunch of lights turning on around her, in a triangular-tunnel area. It all falls to pieces and she falls on the ground, seeing a hooded figure touch what looks like a robot of some kind._

 

_Hearing something behind her, she spots a body over her, which looks like it was about to strike her, when a red blade goes through them. Backing away out of fear, she sees a group of people huddling around the one with the red blade, which is buzzing through the thick atmosphere of the rain surrounding her._

 

_Someone in a helmet turns to her as she tries to get away._

 

_Hearing a scream, she turns around to see her as a child, the day her parents left her._

 

_“No! Come back!” she cried._

 

_“Sh, honey, it’s okay,” the lady said trying to calm her down._

 

_Rey almost starts crying._

 

_She sees the car driving away, and feels a coldness surround her._

 

_Snow? she thinks to herself._

 

_“Rey,” a voice calls out._

 

_She runs in the opposite direction, when the hooded man appears from behind a tree with the red blade._

 

_Run! she tells her body, which cooperates._

 

She falls back into the real world as a voice whispers, “ _These are the first steps.”_

 

She pants out of breath as to what she just witnessed.

 

_Was this my imagination?_

 

Turning her head to the left, she sees a small woman.

 

“What was that?” she asks her, Rey’s heartbeat going a mile a minute. “I shouldn’t’ve gone in there.”

 

“That lightsaber.. was Mace’s, and his fathers before him, and now… it calls to you! ” she exclaims.

 

“I have to get back home,” Rey says, running out of the room as the vision fades from her memory.

 

“Nico! Let’s get out of here! Now.”

 

He turns around wearing a green scarf and looks her up and down, noticing she’s out of breath and sweating.

 

“Rey! What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, let’s just go. I didn’t find anything interesting,” she lies.

 

“Why are you sweatin’? Is something wrong?”

 

She glares at him.

 

“Nico. Let’s _go._ ”

 

He looks at her and puts the scarf down, grabbing her hand and walking out.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Rey? Are you okay?”

 

She zones back in and sees Kylo hovering above her.

 

“You were talking, then just stopped in the middle of your sentence.”

 

_It’s him… the guy from the vision!_

 

“Get away! Get out!” she screams at him, jumping away.

  
  
  



	7. so so sorry

im sorry im not able to continue this :/// i'll have to orphan it


End file.
